


Four drabbles

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Bondage, D&D, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles written for the Atlantis Big Bang <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/atlantisbigbang/20757.html">drabble tree</a>. John/Rodney angst, Radek/Evan bondage, Teyla/Kate strip poker, and John/Rodney D&D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four drabbles

Rodney's long since given up caring about his scraped-raw hands. He doesn't care about the muscles in his arms, either. He can barely feel them anymore anyway. His back, his legs, the dirt on his face. He doesn't care.

"John?"

His voice is raw too, repeating John's name over and over again, starting out in a yell and now in the raspy whisper that's all he can get out of his dust-slicked throat. He digs more, scooping dirt with his hands, grabbing rocks and throwing them aside.

"John?"

"Rodney," he hears from under the rocks, and Rodney starts digging harder.

* * *

Radek's mastered patience. He wouldn't be a very good scientist if he wasn't able to wait things out, tease out the results he wants. He brings his mind back to the data, concentrating on the breathing momentarily to gather his focus.

He lets his eyes roam the numbers, looking for patterns, somehow trying to get the results of the experiments to make sense. He's close, he can feel it.

Radek reaches out to run a finger down Evan's skin, just inside one of the ropes keeping him still. He hears Evan's breath catch and smiles. Another thing worth waiting for.

* * *

Kate moans, tugging on Teyla's shoulder. "That's cheating. There's no touching in strip poker."

"Is that one of the rules?" Teyla asks, running her finger just inside Kate's panties, dipping it into her navel. "It seems contrary to the point of the game."

"Well, normally it's played with more people," Kate says, pulling on Teyla's insistent hand. "And I've never actually lost before, so I'm not really certain about the point of the game, but this isn't it. This is a different game."

"This game is much more fun," Teyla says, leaning forward to take Kate's nipple into her mouth.

* * *

 _Prince John and his jester –_

"I am _not_ a jester!"

 _Prince John and his court magician –_

"Wizard, Sheppard, Wizard! It's not that hard to remember!"

 _Prince John and his_ wizard _–_

"I'm not your anything, and besides, my character has a name."

"I'm not calling you Bertheranduil the Great."

"Then call me by my nickname."

"I'm not calling you _Daredevil_ , either."

 _Prince John and Wizard Rodney head out from Cormyr –_

"Cormyr is a country."

 _Prince John and Wizard Rodney head out from Suzail on their long trip to Waterdeep–_

"Why –"

"Rodney, if you interrupt me again, I'm going to punch you."

* * *


End file.
